


And So We Burn

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, again our duo in love, also there is a very small amount of smut, and the rest is fluff, but not really, there is a God in his human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: "I can't touch you, Crowley." Aziraphale said, feeling like bursting into tears at any moment."But why?!" the demon looked so puzzled."Because you will burn if I do!"





	And So We Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea was so tempting and I loved writing it, hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

"I think I am in love with you, Crowley." 

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." 

Two beings were sitting on the sofa in the cozy bookshop, sipping some red wine and talking. It was Sunday and outside it was already dark, illuminated only by the street lights. 

The first being was blonde, with bright blue eyes and a face like a cherub. His name was Aziraphale, he was an angel and right now he felt depressed. 

The other one was slim, with yellow, snake-like eyes and dark hair. His name was Crowley, a demon, and he didn't know how to respond.

There was silence between them. 

"Judging by your reaction, I think you don't feel the same." the angel said, his voice so disappointed.

"Oh, but you are wrong. I do love you too." 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, surprised.

"Then why are you so-"

"Unresponsive? Insensible?"

"Well...yes." 

The demon smiled, and it was one of his very rare smiles. Those that were sincere.

"Because I knew already." he answered, watching Aziraphale's eyes widen.

"You did?"

"Of course, angel. And I know that you knew about my feelings as well." Crowley enjoyed the redness of Aziraphale's cheeks, when the angel realized that yes, he knew, but he would never admit it out loud.

"All I would love to do now is…" the demon got closer to the angel.

"...to kiss you." but instead of a kiss, Aziraphale jumped from his seat, his face full of horror.

"What?" Crowley asked, confused.

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't touch you, Crowley." Aziraphale said, feeling like bursting into tears at any moment.

"But why?!" the demon looked so puzzled.

"Because you will burn if I do!" the angel finally said. Crowley froze.

"What?" he whispered, anger growing in him.

"I would burn you!"

"Who said that?"

"He did. He said it to me Himself. Long time ago, when I asked him if there is a possibility to…" Aziraphale sat down and his voice broke, suddenly unable to stand it anymore. He felt so tired.

"Well...shit." Crowley said, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. Shit." the angel agreed.

"But wait. I touched you before."

"Yes, but always through my clothes, never on my skin. And because I wear human clothes-"

"-I can't hurt you." Crowley finished, now feeling depressed as well.

"So, what now?" 

"I don't know, my dear boy. I really don't know."

…

But that was a lie. Aziraphale knew exactly what to do. Well, at least who to ask. He drew a symbol on the floor and lit some candles. The he started praying. 

"Sir Raphael, can you hear me? Please, I need your advice." and soon enough, a beautiful face with long, curly red hair showed up.

"Aziraphale, my friend! How many times should I tell you not to call me sir?" a soft, melodic voice echoed in the bookshop.

"Yes, sorry. Raphael. You may be my only friend up there right now, since we helped with stopping the apocalypse." 

"To be honest, I felt relieved after I heard that you and Crawley-"

"Crowley."

"-yes, him. I am glad you two intervered. And the look on the other archangels’ faces." Raphael laughed.

"We did what we thought was the best decision."

"Sure." there was a silence, before Raphael spoke again.

"But I think you didn't call just to say hello?"

"No, I...I have a question." 

"I am listening." Aziraphale nervously shuffled his legs before he continued.

"Is there...is there a way so that me and Crowley...how we could...touch - I mean, hold hands - I mean..." the laugh stopped him.

"So you and Crowley, hmm? Now that's what I call playing with fire." 

"I am glad you are having fun." the angel was losing his patience.

"I am sorry, old friend. It's just so...well, just so you. But I’ll stop. Alright, so there are three ways to break this 'do not touch' business. Number one: Crowley will rise or you fall, but I think either is unlikely. Number two: you both become humans, letting your holy and unholy lives behind. And number three: you get married, but to do that you must get blessings from both God and Satan.” 

If Aziraphale wasn’t depressed enough before, now he felt like a giant rock stuck on the bottom of the ocean.

“Thank you, Raphael. I have a lot to think about. I will go now. See you then.”

“Goodbye, Aziraphale, and do call me again!"

That night, many bottles of wine were emptied. 

…

When Crowley found him, Aziraphale was still slightly drunk. And when he asked why, after getting his answer, he joined the drinking party.

“Blessings from Satan, eh?”

“Yeah, and from God too.” the angel giggled. 

“Can you imagine? Me, going to ask Satan for his permission to marry you? What do I say? 'Hey, Satan, buddy, can I marry your demon?'" Aziraphale giggled again and then broke into tears.

"All I wanted was to spend the rest of the Earth's days with you. And I know. I know it's not about touching or kissing, if only I didn't want to grab you and kiss you so badly!" Crowley was glad that the angel was not looking at him, because right now, he was red as a tomato.

"There there, angel. We figure something out, okay?" Aziraphale, still sobbing, smiled a little.

"Okay, my love." 

Yep, definitely glad he was not looking.

…

"Good day, Mr. Young. My name is Azira Zira Fell, a bookseller. I am looking for your son, Adam. He bought some books from me and I am here to deliver them." 

Aziraphale was standing in the front door of a very pretty house, holding a paper bag with some books in it as a cover. He really hoped this would work. Adam was his only hope to connect with Lucifer. 

Mr. Young looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why didn't you send them then?" luckily, the angel was prepared.

"You see, those are some really rare books, and you know how unreliable the mail is nowadays." that was the right thing to say, as the man chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it." and then he made a step back into the house and called his son.

"I am coming!" a young voice echoed in the house and, soon enough, a boy with golden hair stood before Aziraphale.

"It's you! Hello!" the boy smiled and shook his hand with the angel. Aziraphale still couldn't believe how this very nice young man could be the son of Satan. 

"Hello, Adam. I brought you those books we talked about." Aziraphale prayed that Adam would catch on. He winked at him and waited for his response. 

Adam was lost. 

"Which books?"

"You know, the books you wrote me about." _please, boy._ Aziraphale winked again, now visibly sweating.

Adam was not very good at reading the room, but when he saw how nervous the angel before him was, it finally clicked in his brain.

"Oh, _those_ books! Yeah, okay! Come on in, then." they passed through Mr. Young, going upstairs and into Adam’s room. It looked very normal, like any other boys room you would find in many households.

"So, what do you need?" the boy asked, playing with a magic ball and sitting down on his bed.

"Straight to the point, right? I...I need to speak with _him._" Adam's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"I need his blessing."

"For what?"

"For...for...um...for marriage." he almost whispered.

"Marrying wh-oh. Oh! You and that demon!" the redness of Aziraphale's cheeks said it all and Adam chuckled.

"Okay, I will help you." 

"Really? Oh thank y-" suddenly, darkness ate them both and for a minute there was nothing, but then they found themselves in the dark room, with a comfy looking chair and two other chairs next to it. Aziraphale found himself sitting in one of them with Adam in the other one, and before them it was Lucifer.

He was beautiful once, as an angel, but now his face was partly gone, worms crawling into it, his skin red and crusty, his wings, more than a pair, large, black and oily. 

"Adam. What a pleasure." he said, his voice gruff and unwelcome.

"Lucifer." Adam was not afraid, and there was more: he was smiling. Lucifer hissed.

"My friend here wants to ask you something."

"Is that so?" His red eyes with black pupils looked at Aziraphale and his twisted smile sent a shiver down Aziraphale's spine.

"Yes. I want to marry one of your demons." the laugh that came sounded like gunshots, and the angel felt even more uncomfortable.

"So you are Aziraphale. Well, _angel_, we have some unfinished business."

…

Crowley, on the other hand, struggled. He didn’t know who to ask for help, who _could_ help him. But, once again, he had luck on his side. 

It was Raphael, actually. He showed up at his door the same day Aziraphale traveled to Tadfield, and the demon was really surprised by it. 

“Raphael. Hi.” he said, stepping aside in the doorway so that the angel could walk into his flat. 

“Hello, Crowley. Long time no see.” 

“Yeah, exactly six thousand years. Come in, sit down. Coffee?” the demon closed the door behind Raphael and walked into the kitchen, returning with two steemy cups of a black liquid that he put on the table. Raphael sat down on the small sofa and looked around.

“Plants?” he raised his eyebrow.

“I find them very calming.” the plants shivered when Crowley looked at them and Raphael smiled.

“I bet.” 

They were quiet for a while, both drinking their coffee. They were friends once, but after Crowley fell, Raphael didn’t speak to him anymore. He was angry and disappointed. Then again, time heals all wounds, so he decided that he might as well forgive him already.

“Nice flat by the way.”

“Okay, cut that act, what do you want?” Crowley put down the cup and looked the angel in the eyes.

“I want a truce.” the demon laughed.

“What?”

“I came to say-”

“Don’t you dare!”

“-that I forgive you.” 

“Bah! Not you too!” Crowley stood up, his hands slamming the table, but even though he looked angry, his smile said otherwise.

“I missed you, Crowley.”

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, you ass.” both of them laughed. The air between them, until that moment very tense, was suddenly cleared. 

“But really, what do you want?”

“I want to help you. You and Aziraphale.” the angel stood up too, and made a few steps to be next to Crowley.

“How?” Raphael closed his eyes and the room became painfully bright. Crowley had to protect his eyes and immediately regretted that he forgot to put his glasses on. Then, suddenly, he stood in the white room, with a bench in the middle and plants and trees around it. And on that bench sat Him.

He was beautiful. His dark skin, green glowing eyes, long brown hair in a plait and a smile showing perfect teeth. His feminine-like figure was perfect too, His suit creamy and clean. He had no wings, but the halo above His head was shining so brightly that Crowley had to look away.

“Crowley.” He said, His voice so melodic and so soothing, but also very dominant. 

“His Holy Grace.” Crowley knew how blessed he already was, being in His direct presence. Never before was the demon, nor many angels, able to even hear Him, let alone to be with Him in one room. He was making history, and knowing all that, he kept his head down.

“Come. Sit next to me. Raphael told me about your situation, so I took this form to talk to you directly. We have a lot to discuss.”

…

“I warn you, Lucifer, if you touch him, there will be consequences.” Adam stood up, guarding the angel with his own body.

“Oh, calm down, you. I don’t want to hurt him.” the demon king said, but the tone of his voice was not convincing. Adam returned to his seat, still in alert. Aziraphale felt stupid, being protected by a kid, but also knew that said kid could erase him with only a blink of his eyes. 

"So, you and Crowley, huh. I must say I am not surprised. He always had a soft spot for you. And don't look at me like that, you think I haven't kept a close eye on him? He was my most successful demon, of course I watched him!" Lucifer smiled, showing his rotten teeth. It was an ominous sight.

"Anyway, I am still angry about what you two did."

"They didn't do anything. I was already determined to stop you when I arrived at the air base." Adam watched Lucifer with hatred, and his father just huffed.

"I know that much, but those two were a big part of the whole thing, weren't you, Aziraphale?" the angel nodded, unable to speak. 

"So why should I give you permission to marry Crowley? Hmm? You destroyed our plans. You made Adam choose the good side. You fucked everything up. So why?"

"Because you don't have all the facts." Aziraphale finally found his voice, now clenching his fists.

"Which are?"

"I love him." 

The demon king watched him with disbelief before bursting into laugh. 

"You what now? Oh my, that is so funny!" 

"Is it?" Aziraphale looked puzzled, hoping for some support from Adam, but the boy just shrugged.

"Is that the reason why I should allow it? You think I give a crap about love? Are you that stupid?"

"What do you want then?" the question, now hanging in the air, silenced Lucifer. The smile was back, and this time, it was meant to be ominous.

"What I want. Now, that is an excellent question. What do you think I want, angel?" Aziraphale lost his voice again, scared for what was coming.

"You have almost nothing to give me. You took my son and my war. What else is there?"

"I-I don't know."

"Ah, but I think you do." and he knew. But the thought was so horrible that he was afraid of saying it out loud.

"Come on, angel."

"What are you planning?" Adam, watching them in silence so far, was now afraid of what would come.

"Nothing bad."

"Pardon me if I have no faith in your words." Adam said sharply. 

Aziraphale was quiet. He was scared, but he would do anything for Crowley. Even if the thing Lucifer wanted was something he would normally never say.

"Say it, angel." the demon king was impatient, drumming with his fingernails on the armrest.

Adam was worried. He knew something was wrong, but could not see or figure out what.

"Say it." Aziraphale took a deep breath.

"I forgive you."

Now there were many things that Satan wanted. But only one he needed. Ever since he was casted away from Heaven, he lost a part of his own powers. He knew that he would stand zero chance to the army of angels. But if only one of those pure beings could forgive his sins, he would gain his full powers back, fairly and without causing anybody to fall.

He looked the same, but the aura around Lucifer changed. It grew. 

The demon king stood up, walked towards the angel and gave him one last crooked smile.

"You have my blessing. Now get the fuck out of my kingdom. Goodbye!" Lucifer said the last word sarcastically sweet, and poked Aziraphale into his belly. Both him and Adam were back again in the boy's room, a bit confused.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Adam asked, the magic ball back in his hands.

"No. But I believe that God is stronger no matter what. I believe in Him with all my heart. Thank you, Adam, for letting me do this. I owe you now, so if you ever needed me, you know where to find me." the angel smiled and got out of the room, from the house and into the afternoon weather. He felt a small hole in his chest, just a little tiny one, but he knew he should better get used to it, because this one would never disappear.

Adam opened the paper bag and a big smile showed up in his face - _Biggles Goes to Mars; Jack Cade, Frontiel Hero; 101 Things That Boy Can Do_ and _Blood Dogs of the Skull Sea_ were in it. The books he made. He had to show it to Them. And soon. The boy got excited and run from his room, the bag in his hand.

…

Crowley obeyed, still looking down.

"Crowley, you can look at me." He said, voice sweet and patient.

"I wouldn't dare." the demon whispered, both scared and excited from His presence.

"As you wish. I am not forcing you to do anything." they were quiet for a minute, before God spoke again.

"You already have my blessing, my dear boy, but I have to ask: why you wanted to choose this instead of trying to rise again?" 

"Too much work. Plus, I would be a shitty angel." Crowley covered his mouth, feeling awkward that he swore in front of Him, but He laughed, His laugh sounding like a thousand children laughing.

"That one is true. And I know that you are good at what you do. Lucifer’s favourite. You are clever, and you know how to use that quality. I admire that. And don't you worry: I will not try to persuade you to change your mind. You know, you and Aziraphale were right when you asked if my plan was ineffable. I'll tell you a secret: it never was. I always let them choose. I tell them my opinions, and it's up to them to decide which way they would go. I never force them to do it. Like with Noe, I never told him to never save anybody else, or with my son, I never told him: 'go and make miracles'. And you should not believe everything you read or hear."

"But why? Isn't it a bit hypocritical?" Crowley asked before he could stop himself, and regretted it immediately. He wanted to apologize, but he was stopped.

"Maybe. But like I said, they have a choice. Every one of my creations have, and if I start to interfere, it would never end up rightly. So I left them hints and they do the rest." they fell into silence again. 

"One thing I am curious about: why Aziraphale? Why not any other demon or a human?" this time, Crowley spoke clearly.

"Because he is the most passionate and kind angel I ever saw. He is full of love and he wants nothing but the best for humanity. He loves his books and adores them, because he adores humans and their imagination. He is perfect." God smiled.

"Yes. He is extraordinary." God stood up. 

"It's time to say goodbye. I wish you two the most blessed days together, and I hope I will never see you again." it wasn't meant to be mean, and Crowley knew that when he blinked and was back in his flat again, coffee still hot but with Raphael gone. On the table, a note was written right next to the empty cup.

_Lovely to see you again, call me sometimes - R._

Crowley smiled. He took his leather jacket, the one he wore only for very special occasions, and quickly walked away from his apartment.

…

Crowley parked his Bentley and walked into the bookshop, only to be jumped out by Aziraphale, who tumbled him down, kissing him. He put his hands around him, standing and picking the angel up with him while kissing him back. Aziraphale locked his legs around Crowley, his hands all over Crowley's back. They moved to the sofa, where Crowley gently laid Aziraphale down, not once breaking those passionate kisses and sucking the angels tongue playfully, laying on him, because Aziraphale's legs were still locked. Being so close to him made Crowley dizzy, breathing in his scent. Aziraphale couldn't stop touching the demon, enjoying every part of his body, and like a discoverer, he slowly explored the demon's mouth with his tongue.

Crowley started undressing Aziraphale, while the angel helped putting the demon's jacket away, his own clothes disappearing. Both were soon naked, touching their bodies. Aziraphale got on the top of Crowley and kissed him everywhere, leaving small marks on different places. His eyes were on fire and the demon didn't dare to say anything, feeling nothing but a deep connection between them.

"I missed you." Aziraphale finally whispered, the air around them so thick.

"Really? I didn't notice." Crowley joked, making the angel chuckle.

"That was one hell of a welcoming." the demon lazily stroke his nose of Aziraphale's neck, rubbing his back with one hand and his hair with the other one.

"Crowley…"

"Yes, angel?"

"Should we...you know...have…?" Aziraphale would love to say it, but he was too afraid and Crowley could sense that.

"No, angel, not now. We have plenty of time for that, okay?" his voice was soft and he could feel Aziraphale relaxing.

"Right. So…about our wedding…"

"Oh no, what are you planning?" both of them laughed and snuggled again, and spend the rest of the day like that.

…

"We met here six thousand years ago."

"It feels like yesterday." Crowley smiled.

They were standing under an old apple tree connecting heaven and hell through a short history involving one special apple. 

"Crowley."

"Yes?"

"Will you be with me forever in good and bad? Will you marry me for who I am? Do you?"

"I do." a white golden ring was put on the demon’s left ring finger, with a small pair of wings on it.

"And will you, Aziraphale, be with me forever in bad and good? Will you marry me for who I am, too? Do you?"

"I do." another ring, red and golden, with a snake on it, was put on the angel’s left ring finger. 

Their kiss was soft and quick, but they knew more kisses would come, the short ones and long ones as well.

"We have come a long way, angel." he put a loose strand of hair behind Aziraphale's ear.

"We did." Aziraphale caressed Crowley's cheek and kissed him. 

"Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" the angel said, looking lovingly at his spouse.

"Temptation accomplished."


End file.
